


he would be at home in a polaroid picture.

by ceciliansagas



Series: hq angst week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fire, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Heartbreak, M/M, Photographs, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliansagas/pseuds/ceciliansagas
Summary: What it's like to be wrong
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: hq angst week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995037
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	he would be at home in a polaroid picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Adding tags on mobile is hard!!! 🥺 Anyway!! Here's part three of the angst week kryk series! I'm sorry it's late 😔  
> I'll add the rest of the tags when I get home!  
> And the other two days lmao  
> Enjoy!  
> Another yaku pov!

The pictures splay out around him. He shouldn't feel like this when he looks at them. He shouldn't be sad. He did this. He ruined what they had. So why is it when he looks at everything they did, they were, there's this inexplicable sadness he can't put a name too. 

Yaku sighs, lighting the lighter at his finger tips, hovering it under a photo of himself and Kuroo. Kuroo flashing his awful annoying smile, while Yaku himself gives a peace sign and a smile of his own. When was the last time he was that happy? 

It has all been just pretend, right? There was nothing between them. That's what he'd told Kuroo the day he moved our of their shared apartment. 

Why had he lied?

Was it just so much easier to lie to himself about his budding feelings than to admit he ever had them in the first place? 

The photo starts to catch, lighting near the bottom and slowly enveloping everything. 

Put it out. Save it. 

His brain screams at him as a deadpan expression watches the photo burn. 

Save it. Save this. Save what you had.

Yet it still burns, tears staining his cheeks as he manages to keep a hardened expression. 

He did this. 

Call him, text him, tell him. 

But the texts still go unanswered, the last one Kuroo sent still sitting unread. 

From: Tetsu 

Was i ever enough?

A sob, a break in the silence. Why did he do this?

Burnt now around the edges as if to signify the ending of everything, slowly the fire goes out, leaving Yaku in the dark. Alone. Again. 

Could he fix this? 

"What have I done? I can't lose you too." 

The words stick in his throat as he says them, tempered with another sob as he clutches the half burnt photo to his chest. 

So there he was, surrounded by photos and memories of things he can change or fix. Maybe this was really the end after all.

Maybe he deserved this. 


End file.
